


Fortune

by Luna_Myth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/pseuds/Luna_Myth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin ponders his fortune, and those less fortunate than he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune

Alms for the less fortunate, the beggar has said. And from an objective standpoint it was clear the less fortunate was him. 

A while later, when the beggar, Zoso, was dead and Rumplestiltskin was alive with his son and the powers of the Dark One, he still thought this to be true. Surely he was more fortunate if only because he was alive, if nothing else. 

But after that, when his son was gone and his fiery determined anger had burned down to cool embers, Rumplestiltskin considered for a moment that perhaps Zoso had a bit more fortune than him.

And when his heart was repaired enough only to be broken again with the words  _she died_ andhe was crying over a chipped cup, Rumplestiltskin felt certain that Zoso, nay, anyone had more fortune than he. 


End file.
